I'll Be Here
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: When Hotch collapses, the only thing Emily can do is get on a plane. Three-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything you recognise, so please don't try and sue me :)**

 **AN - My first attempt at this pairing. I love Emily, and while I usually ship her with Rossi, I can see the reasoning behind HotchPrentiss being such a popular ship. This will be a three shot, and it's all written out and ready to be posted. I hope you enjoy it, and if the feeling takes you, please drop a review on your way out.**

 **Spoilers - Season 9 Episode 5. Also, this is AU, so... yeah. Keep that in mind.**

* * *

 **I'll Be Here**

She didn't think twice as she ordered for the plane to be prepared for a flight to DC, nor did she stop to wonder why her heart was pounding in her chest as soon as she heard that Hotch was in the operating theatre.

Grabbing her always ready go bag, she was on the plane within half an hour of Penelope's call, and in the air within an hour. She tried to bury herself in paperwork as the hours passed by at a snails pace, but her concentration was completely shot. Her phone lay on the table beside her hand, waiting for news, any news, from Garcia.

The journey gave her time, far too much of it, to delve into her thoughts. She couldn't help but wonder if she would be on this plane, making her way across the world, if it had been anyone else in the hospital. She liked to think she would, but she knows herself too well. If it had been anyone else, she'd have at least asked for the details before she ordered for the plane.

Penelope called when she was an hour off the airport.

"Hey, he's going to be alright. He's out of surgery," the technical analyst gasped. To Emily, she sounded out of breath.

"Oh, thank god," Emily replied, breathing in deeply. The relief was almost overwhelming, making her dizzy with giddiness. "I'm about an hour and a half away, depending how fast I can get from the airport to the hospital."

Silence reigned on the over end of the phone, and Emily was suddenly reminded of the fact that she hadn't actually told Penelope that she was flying back.

"You're…. You're on your way here?" Penelope asked quietly.

"Yeah. You didn't think I'd be able to just stay at the office and wait did you?" Emily asked, a small chuckle escaping her.

"Well, I mean, I hoped but… I didn't actually think you'd be able to come," Penelope said, and Emily could clearly hear the glee in her voice now.

"Like I said, I should be there in about an hour and a half. Is he awake?"

"Not yet, sweetpea, but I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to see you when he does wake up."

"More like he'll rip me a new one for overreacting," Emily replied, grinning to herself. "I'll see you soon, alright?"

"You will my love, and Em?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad you're coming home."

"Yeah. Me too."

Emily clicked the button to end the call and leant back in her seat. She'd never felt so much relief than she had when Garcia said Hotch was going to be alright. Choosing not to analyse her feelings too deeply, she allowed her eyes to drift closed.

Who knew when she was next going to get any rest.

xxxx

Penelope was waiting for her when she stepped out of the cab, a tight hug following the cry of happiness she let loose, almost cutting off Emily's airways in the process. Emily returned the hug, revelling in the familiar feeling and scents.

"I've missed you so much," Penelope whispered, letting her arms fall down to her sides as she stepped back to take in the sight of her friend.

Emily picked up her go bag from where she'd dropped it when Penelope put her arms around her, and smiled.

"I've missed you too. How is everyone?"

"Apart from being worried about the boss man, everyone is fine. They're going to flip when they get back and find you here," Penelope said with a gleeful laugh.

"Pen… I might not be here that long, you know. Just… don't tell them yet, okay?"

Penelope's face fell. "But you only just got here!"

"And I shouldn't be here," Emily told her as they stopped outside of Hotch's room. "I don't have clearance to be away from work. I'm lucky Clyde was in London and could take over for me or I'd be out of a job."

Penelope nodded sadly. "It's still really good to see you."

She pushed open the door and entered the small room, sitting herself in the chair she'd abandoned to fetch Emily.

Emily stood at the door, dropping her go bag at her feet but didn't attempt to go inside. She leant on the door frame, her eyes taking in her ex-boss and friend lying in the bed, hooked up to numerous machines.

"He's missed you too, you know," Penelope said quietly, startling her.

"What?" she asked, frowning as she drew her eyes away from Aaron.

"He's missed you. He doesn't show it that much, but I see him sometimes, staring at your old desk with a sad look on his face. We all miss you, Em."

Emily didn't know what to say, so she settled for a small smile and a sigh, switching her eyes back to Hotch. He seemed to be coming around. She tensed slightly as he opened his eyes, blinking a few times against the light. He didn't see her, turning his head to look at Garcia instead.

"What happened?" he rasped.

"Uh, you collapsed and they performed emergency surgery because you were bleeding internally. The doctor said it had something to do with the stabbing. But you're fine. There were some complications with the operation, but you're, you're okay."

Emily watched with a slight smile on her face as Hotch tried to keep up with Garcia's speech. The smile got a little wider at his next question.

"Where's Jack?"

"He's at home with Jessica. Shall I send for him?" Penelope asked, her eyes flicking to Emily and back.

"Please," he replied, his voice a little stronger.

"Ah, sir, you have a visitor," Penelope said, standing up, nodding towards Emily. "I'll just go and call Jessica and the team."

Emily smiled when he turned his head to look at her, and saw the exact moment he registered that she was actually there, and he wasn't imagining it.

"Emily?"

"Hey," she said, stepping into the room as Penelope passed her, patting her on the arm as she went.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking decidedly confused as she moved to his bedside, perching on the edge.

"You're here," she replied simply, gesturing to the room.

"You heard Garcia, I'm fine," he told her. "You didn't have to fly all the way here. She would have called you."

Emily shrugged. "I was worried."

More like petrified beyond all natural reason, she thought inwardly, rolling her eyes at herself for her dramatics.

His face softened and he took her hand in his. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"You have nothing to thank me for," she replied gently, stroking the top of his hand with her thumb. "It's really good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, though I'd rather it be under different circumstances."

She chuckled, nodding her head.

"How long can you stay?" he asked quietly, and she looked up to meet his eyes.

"As long as you need me to," she assured him.

He stared at for a long moment. "What about the London office?"

She shrugged again. No matter what she'd told Penelope, if he needed her to stay, she'd find a way. "Clyde's there for now. If I'm needed here, I'll sort something else out."

He closed his eyes at that, letting out a sigh. "What if I don't stop needing you?" he asked, and it was so quiet she thought she'd heard him wrong until he opened his eyes and looked at her, his eyes full of repressed emotion.

She squeezed his hand. "Then I'll find a way to be here. You should sleep until Jack gets here."

"I'm scared if I go to sleep, you won't be here when I wake up," he admitted.

She smiled gently. "Go to sleep. I promise, I'll be here when you wake up."

He nodded, his eyes drifting closed, his hand still clutching hers.


	2. Chapter 2

"So when will you be flying back?" he asked, and she sighed.

"I don't know yet. Things are… complicated," she admitted, looking around to make sure Penelope hadn't followed her outside. Switching the cell to the other ear, she leant against the wall.

"Should I start looking for your replacement?" he asked, and she could hear the amusement in his tone.

"Don't make me beat you, Clyde," she muttered before sighing again. "I don't know that either."

"I think you do, Em. I think we both do. He's a lucky guy," Clyde replied easily, a slightly wistful note entering his last words.

"Clyde…"

"I want you to be happy, Darling. If he's what makes you happy, then so be it. Besides, I'll see you more if you're in DC."

"I'll call you tomorrow with a definite answer, okay?"

"Formalities, I'm sure. I'll speak to you tomorrow," he replied, and she laughed, clicking the call to an end.

She stayed outside for a few more minutes, revelling in the warmth from the sun, before she ducked back into the hospital. The team were flying back today, and she was sure they'd want to drag her away from the hospital as soon as they realised she was here.

It'd been three days since she'd arrived, and apart from an odd hour here and there in the uncomfortable hospital chair by Hotch's bed, she'd not slept. The tiredness was beginning to creep in on her and she had to stifle a yawn as she walked back into the private room.

"You should go and sleep," Aaron told her, raising his eyebrow.

She shrugged, slumping into her seat. Penelope was sitting on the other side of the bed, laptop on her knee, doing whatever it was Penelope did when she wasn't working on a case.

"I'll drop you at your hotel if you want, sweetcheeks?" she offered, looking over the rim of the laptop.

"I'm good for now," Emily said quietly, glancing between the two of them.

"You know the team are going to want to take you out as soon as they get here," Penelope said. "Since we don't know how long we have you, we have to make the most of it."

It was on the tip of Emily's tongue to say she wasn't there to go out with the team, but she held it back. She knew she was being crabby. Sighing, she nodded.

"Fine, I'll go back to the hotel for a while. I need a shower anyway," she conceded, standing up again. "But you stay here. I'll get a cab."

"No, I'll take you," Penelope argued, storing her laptop in its bag.

"I'm not going to sneak off and get a flight to London, Pen. I swear, I'll be back here later, okay?"

"And yet, I'm still going to take you to your hotel," Penelope said, and Emily gave in. She didn't have the energy to argue. Leaning over the bed, she pressed a chaste kiss to Aaron's head and smiled at him.

"I'll be back in a bit," she said quietly. He caught her hand in his, squeezing it softly, before he released her and nodded.

Following Penelope from the room, Emily's head was filled with thoughts of hot water and soft sheets. She was so ready for a rest.

xxxx

Hours later, Emily found herself walking back into the hospital. She felt much better, having slept a solid five hours, something she failed to do at home more often than not, and taking a long hot shower. She'd changed into sweat pants and an FBI hoodie, and her hair was up in a loose ponytail.

She hoped her outfit would stop the others wanting her to go drinking, or for a meal in an upmarket restaurant. She was all for spending time with them, of course, but she really wasn't in the mood for celebration.

She running shoes kept her footsteps silent as she moved closer to the open door of Hotch's room, and she heard the familiar voices of her family. Once more leaning against the door, it didn't take long for her to be seen.

Aaron was the first to see her, and she smiled as his face lit up. It made her chest ache to know that her presence could make him smile like that.

Cries of "Emily!" filled the room, and she found herself being passed from person to person, sharing hugs and kisses with them all.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Emily grinned at them all.

"How long have you been here?" JJ asked, a beaming smile refusing to budge off her face.

"Since nine hours after Pen called me about Hotch," Emily said quietly.

"And you didn't tell us?" Morgan asked Penelope, raising his eyebrow.

"You needed to concentrate on the case, and -"

Emily cut Penelope off. "I didn't know how long I would be here, and I didn't want you to be sad if you missed me."

"How long are you here for, Sweetheart?" Rossi asked, smiling at her.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure yet," she replied, glancing at Hotch. "As soon as I know, you'll know."

"Then you'll come out with us tonight," Morgan said, and Emily wasn't stupid enough to think it was a question.

"I could eat," she agreed. "Somewhere I don't need to get changed for is preferable."

"We can do that," he agreed, and they all started to stand up. Emily stayed seated until the others left the room, and turned to Aaron.

"I'll be back after, okay?"

"You don't have to, you know? You can wait until tomorrow, get some more rest."

"I'll be back after."

"I look forward to it then," he replied and she chuckled.

"Want me to sneak you in a burger?"

"I'll love you forever," he said, and his face was so serious she couldn't hold back the laughter.

"Strawberry milkshake and fries to go with it?"

"Please," he replied. "And Emily?"

She raised her eyebrows.

"I meant what I said. What happens if I don't stop needing you?"

"I meant what I said too, Aaron. As long as you need me, I'll be here."

xxxx

"I never thought I'd see you looking so happy to eat a burger," she told him with a grin.

"That's the best food I think I've ever tasted," he said, smiling as she took the wrappers and threw them away. "Did you have a good time with the team?"

"Sure, it was just like old times," she replied.

"What do you think of Blake?" he asked curiously.

"She seems nice. A bit reserved, but friendly enough. Does she fit well with the team?"

He looked a little unsure. "She does, but then sometimes, it's like she's only half in. I don't think she'll be with us much longer."

Emily frowned. "She's already flagging?"

He nodded. "I think she misses having a normal schedule. Can't blame her for that."

Emily shrugged. "I don't know what I'd do with a normal schedule. I'd probably die of boredom within a week."

"Hows the London Office?"

Emily hesitated. "Different. I don't know how to explain it really. Same job, more responsibility."

"We miss you."

Emily looked up to meet his eyes. She watched as he shuffled over in the bed, before patting the space with his hand, the invitation indisputable.

Sitting down, she turned so she could look at him properly. "I miss you. And the team, of course."

He raised his eyebrow at the distinction. "How did the call with Clyde go this morning?" he asked, taking her hand with both of his, stroking the skin carefully.

"He wanted to know when I was going back," she said quietly. "Or rather, he wanted to know if I was going back."

"Really? Where did he get the idea you weren't planning on going back?"

"He knows me," she said. "He's a profiler too, remember. I guess… Yeah. He knows me."

"What did you tell him?" Aaron asked carefully.

"I told him I'd call him tomorrow and let him know."

"What's stopping you from making a decision?"

"I don't know. I'm... I don't know. I guess I don't want to come back just to have the same thing happen all over again, you know? Six months down the line, I don't want to wake up and wonder why I'm here in DC when I could be in London, running an Interpol office."

"Do you feel like it could happen?" he asked, his hand resting lightly on her knee as he traced nonsensical patterns through her sweatpants. She could feel the heat from his skin, and it was distracting her from the subject at hand.

She shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. I don't... I've made so many mistakes. I don't want to add another to an already long list."

He sighed. "What does your heart tell you?"

"That I want to be here."

"And your head?"

"That I'd be stupid to give up the job I have, but that I want to be here."

"And if you stayed? Would you return to the BAU?"

"Maybe. Probably."

"You want to know what I think?" he asked, his fingers pausing in their movements.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"I think you need to go and sleep on it. You've barely rested since you've been here, and your emotions will be getting the better of you. Think about what you really want, Emily, and make sure the decision you make is for the right reason."

She smiled. Always practical. He was correct in his assessment though.

"You're right," she told him with a small smile. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"I'm not going anywhere in a hurry," he agreed, with a grimace. "Sleep well, Emily."

She stood up, taking a moment to lean over and kiss his cheek. "You too, Aaron."

Walking to the door, she paused before she opened it. Looking back, she found his eyes on her, with such a tender look in them it took her breath away. "Good night," she murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily spent most of the night tossing and turning in the crisp sheets of the hotel bed, her dreams interrupted by dark eyes and softly spoken words of need and want. When she awoke, it was to the sun rising through the curtains. Sighing to herself, she leant over to check the clock, wincing when she saw it was only just gone six am.

Throwing the rumpled blankets off her, she sat up. She had a decision to make, and she wasn't going to make it lying in bed. Getting up, she moved slowly into the bathroom, taking her time in the shower and then in front of the mirror, making enough effort that she didn't resemble as much of a zombie as she had when she'd woken.

As she fastened her second sandal on, her cell vibrated on the bedside table. Glancing at the screen, she saw it was Clyde and groaned. She still didn't know what she wanted.

"Clyde," she said after pressing the accept button.

"No, you're Prentiss, I'm Clyde. Has being back in DC scrambled your brains, Emily?"

Rolling her eyes, she said, "I hope you realise it's far too early for you to be a smart arse."

"It's three o clock in the afternoon, Darling."

"Yes. In London. Jackass."

"Time difference. I knew there was something I was forgetting."

"Bullshit. You know what time it is."

"Yeah, alright. I have an offer for you darling, a one time offer that I need an answer for now."

"I'm listening," she said, standing up and walking to the window of her room.

"I've been speaking to the DoD. It seem's there is a need for a liaison, between the Interpol office here in London, the DoD there in DC, and Quantico. Guess who's name came up?"

"Are you being serious?"

"As a heart attack," he assured her. "You'd spend the majority of your time in DC, though there would be some travel involved obviously. You'd also be working as a part time profiler for the terrorism sector."

"And they want me?" she asked, absently chewing on her nail.

"You're the best suited for the job. You're familiar with the FBI and with Interpol, and you have a high enough clearance to satisfy the DoD."

"And you need an answer right now?"

"I do."

"And you already know my answer, don't you?"

"I do."

"Thank you, Clyde."

"Of course. I assume you'd like me to arrange for your flat to be packed up?"

"Hmm. Do I need to come back and serve a month?"

"No. You'll be starting your new job in a fortnight, and you'll need that time to get yourself situated again. I'll arrange the packing company to go in and get your flat done this weekend and I'll have it shipped over whenever you have somewhere to put it."

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I have no doubt that you would manage admirably, Emily. You've never needed anyone to look after you. I'll be flying over in a week or so, I'll see you then?"

"Call me when you get in. I'll pick you up from the airport?"

"Sounds like a smashing idea, love. I'll email you the details of your new job, and you'll have to go over to the DoD to get your new credentials sometime in the next few days."

"Alright. I'll talk to you soon Clyde."

Clicking the end call button, she walked back over to the bed and flopped down backwards. She done it. She was coming home. She didn't know if she was more excited or anxious at the prospect.

xxxx

Emily wasn't surprised to see the rest of the team chilling around Hotch's bed when she arrived a little after nine. In her hands she carried Hotch's favourite bagels and coffee for herself. She tossed the bag on his bed beside him, before she leant against the window.

"Mornings," were exchanged around the room, and Penelope moved over to hug her once more.

"What was that for?" Emily asked, a little bemused, when Penelope let her go.

"I don't know how long you're here for. I'm getting as many hugs in as I can," Penelope informed her with a smug smile.

"Ah. Okay," Emily agreed, shaking her head slightly. She knew there was a logic there somewhere.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Hotch asked quietly, raising his eyebrow at her. She knew what he was asking, and she really didn't know how to tell them what was happening.

"Good," she replied after a pause.

"Have you spoken to Clyde yet, Em?" Rossi asked quietly.

Emily glanced at Hotch again, then at Rossi. "Yes, this morning."

"And?"

"And... I'm not in any rush to go back to London, just yet."

That brought smiles onto all of their faces.

"Have you seen the doctor yet?" she asked Hotch. She knew he was hoping to get out of the hospital any day now.

Hotch nodded. "I can go home tomorrow."

"That's awesome."

"We'll have a family night at mine on Sunday, then," Rossi announced, not giving anyone an option. When nods came from around the room, he smiled with a satisfied look on his face. Emily was actually glad for the plan. It gave her time to get her head around her new circumstances. She'd tell the team on Sunday that she was back for good.

Of course, she knew she wouldn't be waiting that long to tell Hotch. She watched as the team started gathering their things up. They all had to go into the office to finish up the paperwork from the case they'd just come back from. She accepted the hugs and kisses, promising she would still be there when they returned later, and waved them off with a smile.

"So?" Hotch asked as soon as they were alone.

She smiled. "So what?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"How long are you going to be here for?"

"How long do you need me here for?" she replied, perching herself on his bed.

"Dammit, Emily, will you stop answering my questions with questions?" he asked, and she sniggered at the indignant look on his face.

"I'm sorry," she said, patting his hand. "Clyde called this morning. I have a new job."

"Where?"

His features seemed to be tensed, and she wondered suddenly if she'd done the right thing. What if it had been the hospital drugs talking when he said he missed her?

"I'll be the liaison for the DoD, Interpol and Quantico."

"Where?"

"I'll spend the majority of my time here, in DC."

She watched as the tension seemed to drain from his face, and he smiled at her. "You're coming back?"

"I'm coming home," she corrected gently, allowing him to take her hand in between both of his. He brought it gently to his face, kissing it softly.

"And where is home, Emily?"

As a single tear dropped to her cheek, she replied, "My home is wherever you are. I love you, Aaron."

Leaning down, she brushed her lips against his, and he dropped her hand to put his own against her cheek, stroking it lightly.

As she pulled back, he stopped her. "I love you too. Don't leave again?"

"I'll be here as long as you want me."

"And If I never stop wanting you?"

"Then I'll be here."


End file.
